Forum talk:Things to do in Pandora when you're dead
Craw Challenges (In no particular order) Combat Rifles *An S&S Serpens works nicely on Armored Craw Worms. *Used an Atlas Ogre on Crawmerax himself. Can't really say how effective it was, but it did land the finishing blow. *A Torgue Steel Machine Gun with x2 Incendiary was relatively effective against Green Craw Worms, provided they sat still while I changed clips 3 or 4 times. *Ditto on the Craw Maggots with a Vladof Glorious Havoc with x1 Shock. Worked great if they shot THEMSELVES with it. Repeaters *A Hyperion Nemesis works well on Crawmerax, Craw Maggots, and Armored Craw Worms (at close range). **Crap. Turns out my "Nasty" Nemesis was a mod. Kudos to Bukkithead for creating a list of legit prefixes. *A Maliwan Firehawk works well on Green Craw Worms. Revolvers *A Bloody Unforgiven with a Masher accessory works wonders on Craw's sweet spots. *An Atlas Aries works well on Maggots. *Using a Burning Justice on Greenies makes their day, and... *...of course, a Pestilent Defiler on the Purples melts 'em right quick. Rocket Launchers *A Vladof Mongol works great on Craw himself. Just stand back a ways and release the Horde! *Other than that taking on Crawmerax with rocket launchers-only seems to be a REALLY bad idea. The splash damage seems to kill ME more than the baddies. I'd like to hear from others who have more luck than I am having. Shotguns *Finished Craw off with a Jakobs Striker. The tight accuracy helps quite a bit. *Torgue Friendly Fire on the Green Craw Worms. Kill 'em with a smile. :) *Hyperion Crimson Death w/ 2x Shock on Maggots. Doesn't take much to kill them since they seem to freeze up when shot. *And a 1x Corrosive Dahl Jackal on the Purple People Eaters. (It seems to proc at 4x rather than 1x...) Sniper Rifles *An S&S Orion works well on Crawmerax and Craw Maggots. *A Maliwan Volcano works well on Green Craw Worms. *Going to try a 2x corrosive Hyperion Invader on the Armored Craw Worms. Sub-Machine guns *The hyperion lightning bitch works wonders on the craw maggots. 23:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Eridian * Non-Elemental Challenge * Boss Weapon Challenge * Thoughts *All of the above results were achieved using a Level 61 Hunter and all appropriate COM's. *No team challenges have been completed as of yet. **All above challenges have been completed with 3 other players (using whatever they want. Apparently people hate challenges. :i could go for a team challenge. if you could ping me the rules. do you have x-fire? 13:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *This challenge really highlights the rather disappointing lack of quality Legendary weapons in each category of elemental. *I am updating the list as I find more effective weapons to use on Craw and his buddies. *The release of The Fifth Column and The Crow's Nest, with their re-scaled boss fights, gives rise to the "Boss Weapon Challenge." Take on Craw with your boss weapons of choice. Class Mods TCN & TFC The Fifth Column * Two words: Hell. Fire. * Lots of ammo. Ya, Ive heard of that, I want it soooooooooooooooo bad... but sadly I play BL for the XBOX 360, I would like to figure out a way to download it to my XBOX hardrive .............Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"!!!... GT=Beastashton313 22:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Where'd you get this? It's user-made, right? I want it so bad. All the bosses in one... ...What a challenge! Is craw there too?Videogamegirl1211 20:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The Crow's Nest * A Lightning Nemesis on the Lance. * A Combustion Hellfire on the fleshies. Limited Campaign One-off Challenges So far the One-off Challenges have proven the most challenging (and fun) of all the challenges that I've inflicted upon myself and my friends. Trying to kill a Level 65 SuperBad Shock Trooper using a shock weapon is an exercise in patience and skill. Trying to kill a half-dozen Superbad Shock Troopers and their homing missile-equipped scorpio turrets using a shock weapon is an exercise in dying....a LOT. And trying to off a Level 64 King Wee Wee with an explosive weapon took about 15 minutes and cost over $5 mil in New-U charges. Bored with BL? Try these challenges! Challenges that my peeps and I have completed so far are: *Shock Trooper Challenge **Raided The Crow's Nest with Soldiers wearing Shock Trooper COM's and carrying only shock weapons, including shock grenade mods. *Assassin Challenge **Same as above with Hunters wearing Assassin COM's and carrying only corrosive weapons, grenades. *Explosives-only Challenge **Ran The Fifth Column using explosive weapons only. *Commando Challenge **Raided TCN with a Soldier wearing a Commando COM and a (rather handicapped) Hunter both carrying shotguns only. *Marine Challenge **Raided TCN with a pair of Soldiers wearing Marine COM's and carrying rocket launchers only. **VERY challenging, but also very satisfying. *Non-Elemental Challenge **Ran The Fifth Column with all players carrying non-elemental weapons only. **No grenades / rocket launchers were allowed. All skills had elemental artifacts removed. Siren had all SP removed from Spark, Radiance, Venom, and Phoenix Skills. Hunter carried a Gunfighter COM and used Jakobs weapons only. *Chimera Challenge **Raided the Nest carrying a Chimera and a 'slinger COM only. **Ran this one solo with a low-powered Chimera (468 dam). Gave me PTSD. {shudder} *Carnage Challenge **Raided the Nest with Soldiers equipped with Commando COM's and carrying Carnage shotty's only. **The Lance were not impressed. Coming soon: :Sniper MOD / Sniper Rifle Challenge :Boss Weapon Challenge :Kill MechaKnoxx with Knoxx's Gold :Incendiary Weapon Challenge (TCN. TFC would be too easy.) :Truxican Wrestler COM Challenge (melee only) :Eridian Warrior Challenge Blind Luck Challenge Out of your comfort zone Campaign Challenges Weapons Specialty Challenge OK, so I tried the Weapons Specialty Challenge with a Soldier and then a Siren - and it's no challenge! The game is actually far easier played this way, because all your XP points go into levelling up the weapons you are actually using instead of being spread across the different weapon types. And it makes maintaining your inventory easier too - no hanging on to those weird weapons you picked up because "they might come in handy sometime" (they never do LOL). Both of the campaigns were incredibly easy - too easy to be fun. So, I'm proposing a couple of new challenges: See Reverse Weapons Specialty Challenge and "Farming? Hell, I'm a city boy" Challenge. Elemental Challenge (sub-challenge) Loyalty Challenge (sub-challenge) Reverse Weapons Specialty Challenge "Farming? Hell, I'm a city boy!" Challenge I'm off to try the hardcore "Farming! Hell, I'm a city boy!" Challenge. Wish me luck! Outbackyak 11:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - and that was the last the wiki saw of outbackyak, user will be missed} Repairing the past. Outbackyak 11:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The Holy-Crap-I-Pushed-The-Wrong-Button! Challenge : Heh. I gather you're a Gunslinger. I couldn't do that with my machine-gun memorial Siren, as she has no source of ammo regen available to her at all. That Combat Rifle SDU empties with a quickness, even when she's not five degrees underleveled. Dämmerung 17:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) yup, i'ma slingerman. as much as i'd rather be levelling up proff's elsewhere. even the corpse eaters are trolling me. "y u no kill us, little skinny man?" "eggcellent opportunity" is listed as "hard." good times. 18:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :update: i was able to grind it out another two levels, granting my access to a lvl 40 sniper, a shotty, and a torment. also access to a shield that doubled my previous capacity (an extraordinarily high cap lvl 40 acid burst with ~975 capacity). the game went from horror survival to just really, really hard. good times: *getting to ned's treehouse was a nightmare. died a few dozen times just trying to get to the elevator switch, much less get on. then i get on... and a zomb'z climbs in with me... *took me 10 minutes to kill my first badass tankenstein. i kited him all the way from the hallow's end entrance back to the town just so i could buy more ammo. tried to get the turrets to kill him but he wouldn't enter the town. they did, however, take out the respawned corpse eaters. :) *took me all of my pistol ammo (with +11 regen) and all of my sniper ammo to take down a loot goon. by the time he was halfway down the zomb'z i killed to get that far spawned again behind me... 17:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) DLC completion notes / fond remembrances: *finished the dlc at lvl 47, a few levels over the zomb'z but still challenging when mobbed, especially when sniped by g'damn defilers. *finished Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains (17 a's) without any undue grinding or even much attention to headshots. *The Pack was kind enough to grant me three usable artifacts taking blood's elemental levels from 3, 2, and even 1 straight to 5! *the lumber mill claptrap gave me a backpack sdu. I'm a little more than curious as to what will happen if I go back for PT1. *overall i found it excellent training for the upcoming and inevitable zombie apocalypse. i don't have a pet bloodwing unfortunately so i've started training my dog, Xena the Warrior Puppy, to attack people while on fire or with explosives attached to her back. right now she's at 2/5 Dog of Prey with a lvl 2 M-80 artifact. now i'm heading to t-bone junction to see what happens when i start The Holy-Crap-I-Went-To-DLC3-Too-Soon! Challenge. stay tuned, loyal following. 20:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : update: lvl 47 me < lvl 51 sentries.... i'll revisit t-bone at lvl 49. 23:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC)